Initial Processing
Overview F-Tech has a vast array of technologies at its disposal when it comes to treating their clients, often though clients do not meet some requirements. The requirements vary often it has something to do with genetics or metabolism problems in the past like this restricted what weights F-Tech's clients could achieve, not anymore. Modern F-Tech facilities are equipped with the latest in nanotechnology and surgical equipment. Most think that surgeons are responsible perform all the necessary surgeries, in fact the process is for the most part done by robots monitored by technicians in hazmat suits. Below is a step by step process of what a new client goes through before being putting into their respective coordinator's programs. Initial Procedures New clients are giving a sedative and a unique neruotoxin stronger then any anesthetic used in hospitals, the neruotoxin inhibits the body from feeling any sensations and is completely safe only until the introduction of the nanobots near the end of processing the sedative is also removed at the time. The client is then brought into one of the free operating rooms and her clothes removed, first a chemical is applied to her skin at the joints making easier for needles used in the future to be inserted. After a few hours of letting her skin absorb the cream, the first injections is help prepare their body for the nanobots and tell the immune system to not attack them. It takes about 3-5 days for these injections to take full effect before the next steps can be taken. Surgical Operations All patients undergo a series of surgeries, a few a default and all clients must take them, others are used only under certain circumstances and only under the direct orders of the head coordinator. The first surgery involves some nanotechnology that can be easily removed from the body, it laces the subject's bones and with some carbon nanotubes strengthening the bones of the subject to make them virtually unbreakable. All bones are subjected to the treatment usually taking 4-5 hours to complete. The next series of surgeries deal with the muscles of the subjects and her digestive system. Muscles are strengthened in the subject's arms and legs although thanks to the nanobots they are able to conceal the strengthening, which for the most part builds muscle mass in the arms of the subject. To keep in line with the F-Tech's goals, the added muscle mass is only added after the subject has gained enough to prohibit further gaining. After few days of body adjustments adjusting to her body, some final changes are added. The first involves the change in the subject's digestive system, the body absorbs all foods converting the contents into fat, while nanobots manufacture vitamins and minerals not provided by subject's diet. Additional Procedures Coordinators have some say finally at this process, for the most part the subject is ready to begin her treatment but some more nanobots can be added to adjust their figure to suit the needs and wants of the coordinators. Experimental technologies can be used at this stage as well, but only under the orders and/or supervision of the head coordinator. Most think that the final weight of the subject is also pre-determined but it is solely dependent on the coordinator's ability. Below is a list of some clients that underwent experimental treatments as well as some unique body fat placements. Stefani "Lady GaGa" Germanotta- Increased weight inclined to settle on hips and buttocks region due to new nanobots. Natural gain would have had subject gain predominately in the midsection and upper body. Jessica Alba- First subject with use of experimental nanobots. Nanobots would increase weight placement in thighs and legs as well as enhancing genetic predisposition for weight gain. Natural weight gain would have focused on midsection and lower body. Amy Lee- Experimental nanobots helped to alter brain chemistry influencing subject's appetite, experiment currently ongoing results are unknown. Another set enhanced subject's weight gain to arms. Natural gain would have had subject gain throughout body.